Amour de rat
by KERRITO
Summary: [STUDENT/TEACHER RELATIONSHIP] Shion was sick over Summer Vacation and on the first day, get's put into detention by the new teacher, Nezumi but after a bit of student/teacher bonding, could the two start a forbidden love together?


_'2 hours and 15 minutes' _I thought to myself as I stared at the clock that was hung above the door. '_I've been back here for 2 hours and 15 minutes.' _Sighing, I tapped the end of my pencil lightly against the desk in front of me.

The teacher droned on about a novel that I had already read nearly a thousand times. I was ahead of the school curriculum due to an over Summer Vacation illness. This illness that I had gained over the 8 weeks had kept me inside my stuffy bedroom for at least 5 of them. I sighed again, crossing my arms flat on the table and rested my head on top of them. Thoughts in my head came and passed, ticking away like the seconds going by.

"Shion!" A bellowing voice yelled. Startled, I pushed back my chair and lifted my head to find myself face to face with the teacher. The teacher had a sharp face, his eyes a pale grey and framed with long black eye lashes that would make a girl cry with jealousy. His eyes stared into mine for a long second and I stared back, noticing a small spark. "Why aren't you listening?"

"I am Sir, but I've already read this book a few times and I don't need it to be read out to me to know or understand what's happening" There was a low whisper in class room as I spoke. It was the first day back and someone was already back chatting the teacher. The teacher blinked, his mouth tugged up into a small smirk.

"Fine, so then, quote me."

"Quote you?" I asked. I understood what he meant but the words flew out of my mouth before my mind processed what he had said.

"You don't understand what I mean?" He sniggered, his eyes glistening. I didn't know how old sir was but I wouldn't place him over the age of 25 years old. Before I could open my mouth again, the teacher was walking away with a slip of yellow paper in his hands. "Detention Shion, 3.30pm my office." I rolled my eyes and rested my head once again back on the desk.

I wasn't a delinquent but being stuck in a bed room for 5 weeks with no human or animal communication does have its affect on a person. I just wanted to sleep and read some where in a Library, away from everyone and this boring English class. Being outside for more than 5 minutes was wearing me out and my head was throbbing from all the sudden changes in my daily routine.

Hours passed and so did classes and people. I ate lunch by myself and walked around the building on my own too. Soon the bell rand at 3.30 and I found myself outside the teachers office. I hesitated before knocking quietly on the door. "Come in," His voice echoed through the door. I pressed the handle down and pushed open the door slowly. I slipped in, seeing the stacks of books pressed against the walls, piles of papers scattered across his table and the person who was forcing me to endure this detention was sitting in a large black leather chair, his feet up on the table, his eyes skimming a document. "Please, sit." I sat.

I plunked my bag onto the floor and glanced around the room. Painting's hung on the brown coloured walls, a plant sat dying in the corner. A file cabinet was in the opposite corner of the plant but looking for the masses of documents on the table, it seemed un-used or out of order at this present time. Silence filled the room.

I took a deep breath and broke the lingering silence. "_I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have no an excellent library_," I quoted.

Sir looked up from his papers, a smirk hiding in his lips "So you have read the book," He placed down his papers, his hands moving towards his black sleek hair that was tied up in a pony tail. He tightened his hair tie, his eyes still staring at me with that mischievous twinkle. "I don't think you've ever been in my classes before and we seemed to have got off to a bad start. I'm Nezumi-"

"As in Rat?" I butted in, my mouth once again saying words out loud before my brain could process them. Nezumi nodded, his hands playing with the corner of the document he had been reading before I quoted the novel.

"But call me Nezumi, not Rat. Any way, do you read much?" He questioned.

"I've read all the books in the school curriculum and I've read my Mom's entire personal library."

Nezumi nodded and stood up and walked to one of the piles of books. He murmured to him self as his fingers traced the spines of several books until he found the one he was searching for. He chanced a game of 'Jengar' as he pulled the book from the pile. He brushed off a layer of dust and handed it to me. It was titled 'Hamlet' and the cover had been battered and ripped. I turned the book over but there was no blurb. I looked up at Nezumi who was smiling. "It was originally a Shakespearean play but I had it made into a novel. This is the only copy there is and I want you to read it."

I glanced between the smiling man before me and the battered book in my hand. Warmth began to bubble in the pit on my stomach as my fingers brushed the corner of the cover and pulled it open. The first page was crisp and barley un-touched with the words 'Eve' inscribed in black ink. I turned my head up to Nezumi who had a smile still plastered on his pale face. "Eve?" I questioned.

"Eve is an alias of mine," he replied, moving away back to his desk. "Any way, you can go home now. Thank you for coming," he sat back down and the smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a stern but sad expression. I hovered around a few moments, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I tried to say something. I looked at him again, taking in his appearance. He was tall, slender and skinny. His black hair was probably shoulder length when free from its clasp. His pale grey eyes that always had a spark in them.

I shook my head and opened the door, leaving the room and walking towards the parking lot outside. Today had been a weird day and I didn't know if I liked it or not. I guess it wasn't an absolute awful day...


End file.
